


Fade Like A Shadow In The Night

by Cozy_coffee



Category: The Killing
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic promtp; Any, any. "Practically perfect in every way."





	Fade Like A Shadow In The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



Come night fall, after a long day on the case, Linden is worn thin. Her body aches, sore and stiff, exhausted. She moves like honey in winter, sluggish and stumbling into the shower where warm water caresses her soft skin and reduces her to a puppet whose strings have been cut. All she wants to do is crawl into bed and sleep for a month.

A pair of Holder's cozy sweats and his big fluffy cotton hoodie greet Linden when she steps out of the bathroom, he is there waiting for her, the blankets tucked aside and welcoming her, the pillows are big and fluffy and feather white, the bed is warm and safe and soothing, and never has the comforts of home hit her so hard. All she wants to do is climb into bed and cuddle with the man who gave her a home and happiness. 

The two of them tangled up in the cozy sheets, Linden yawns, beautiful eyes drooping and body sinking into the soft bed. Holder hugs her closer, and she rests her head on his chest, listening to the beautiful sound of his heart thumping. 

Cuddled up in Holders gentle arms, the dream world is singing to her. With Holder stroking her back gently, she relaxes into his tender embrace and sighs softly, reaches out, cradles Holder's cheek. Smiling fondly, she leans in, kisses his tenderly, her heart skipping a beat when she feels him smile against her soft lips. 

“Sleep, sweetheart," Holder whispered softly. Linden snuggled as close to him as she can get, feeling him hug her, warming her and it was like coming home, waking into a house filled with laughter and love and the delicious aroma of cookies cooling on the stove.

In his beloved arms, it felt like basking in heavenly peace.

♥ END♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/735166.html?thread=97275326#t97275326)


End file.
